Trust
by iguessdana
Summary: Brittany and Santana adopting a 5 year old girl. Britt is 25 and San is 26, they both live in NY. If I will continue this it will also deal with San's and her Abuela's relationship. Full summary will be updated tomorrow or in the next few days.


**Hey**

**This story is about Santana and Brittany adopting a 5 year old girl.**

**Brittany is 25 and Santana is 26 and they live in NY.**

**The whole summery will be updated soon because it's like 1 am already where I live and I haven't written it down, yet xD**

**But I hope you will still give me feedback? Oh and maybe someone wants the girl to have a special name? Because I haven't decided on it either *hehe**

* * *

Santana was lying on hers and Brittany's bed. Brittany slowly kissed down Santana's body, reaching her right boob, then her left one then she went to the middle and started to kiss further down.

Her stomach, then her hips, her tights.

Santana moaned heavily and tried to say 'stop teasing' but failed because every time Santana was about to say something Brittany sucked so hard that it would definitely cause her a hickey.

When Brittany was about to lick Santana's center her phone rung.

* * *

"Please Brittany. Please keep going. Please ignore it."

"Hmm" is her only response because her phone stops ringing but when she is about to push her tongue deep in Santana her phone starts ringing again, so she rolls to the side, which causes Santana to groan loud.

"NO. Britt. You cannot just stop."

"But San, what if it's an emergency?" Brittany says and the phone stops ringing again.

"An emergency? Like what...your niece decides to call us because she got an A+ on her English test?" Santana says frustrated but tries to joke at the same time.

"No and yes." seeing her girlfriends confused face she continues. "It's not an emergency, it's an achievement in her life and I am glad she wants to share it with us. By the way it could be my our your mom telling us that something has happened."

"My mom? Why would she call your phone and not mine?"

"**Because **you don't talk much to her and I love talking to her. I mean we talked... sometime... about fashion... and stuff"

"About fashion and stuff?"

"Yeah. Well don't change the subject. I will call the person back who called us."

"Subject? I just want to make love without interruption for once. Once. Is it too much to ask for?"

"Ohh. Honey. We will make a lot love when I finished the call. Oh it's Quinn who called. I wonder what she wants."

"Let's just hope it's not Berry, because then we won't be able to maaaaake Loooooove since the hobbit looooooves to talk. Have you noticed how I said looooove. Because I need Loooooove from my beautiful girl. LOOOOve."

Brittany starts to ring Quinn. "Yeah I knooow. But it's called Fabray, since they are married."

* * *

"Hey Quinn"

"Hey Britt. Can you put me on loudspeaker?"

"Yeah, sure. Done"

"Hey Santana. How are you girls?"

"Hey Quinn. How do you even know I am with Quinn?" Santana asks.

"I had to call you twice and I was about to call you a third time. So that means that you are going at it like rabbits, since it's only 6 pm and you both don't work because I know that Friday nights are your 'not working many hours and staying home day's'"

"See Britt, I told you she is calling us on purpose when we are having sex."

"SANTANA! Phh no Quinn you are wrong. But what was it that you wanted? Because if it was just because you wanted to tease Santana , then it worked."

"BRITT!"

"Yeah, yeah guys. Ignore me" Quinn says. "But I wanted to ask you guys... Well I don't know how to say that..."

"Quinn! Spit it out already!"

"San?!"

"Anyway. Ehm. The thing is that there is this girl that-"

"Oh my gosh. Don't tell me you are cheating on Berry or planning on cheating on her because then I will make sure to-"

"No. No. Santana. I am not cheating on her. And I will never because this girl is only 5 years old. Oh and it's not Berry anymore, it's Mrs. Fabray."

"5 Year old girl? What the hell? Now you completely lost me " the brunette says.

"I... Well... Ehhm... I normally wouldn't do that and of course not via phone. But it's urgent."

Realizing it's important. Brittany and Santana sit up in their bed.

Brittany asks: "Is everything ok with you? Rachel? Beth? And Ali? Everyone else we know? Quinn is everything ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. And Beth is good too. But It's about the girl. She needs to be adopted. She is adorable. Sweet and everything you want a child to be. But she is shy because she was abused when she was younger. And. And I can't let her go to Foster- care anymore. It breaks my heart seeing her to be pushed around only because people are too tired to look after her. Please tell me you will give her a chance. Because I know you want to have kids and I promise she is worth it. She is amazing. If one kid deserves to be adopted by you it's her. Please say yes? Please say something?"

"Quinn. I- I don't know. I mean. Sure me and Britts talked about kids but like in the future. Like 10 years from now or something." Santana says with her voice low.

Brittany looks to Santana and she knows that Brittany doesn't agree.

"10 Years? Santana. It's too long. You know I want children."

"Yeah, I do. But honestly? We aren't ready yet. Alex just made me partner and your and Mike's dance studio is successful right now. It's not time for a child now."

"You know that's not the reason. Look Quinn. Can me and Santana discuss this. And I will call you back tomorrow?"

"Yes, thank you Brittany. I hope you will consider this. Because I think that it will be best for everyone if she grows up with you guys as mothers. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that the line is dead and Santana knows that tonight there will be no sexy times. They will discuss till the early morning or some one doesn't want to talk anymore so they just turn around and try to sleep

* * *

**So that was the first Chapter. The next one **

**This story just got into my mind and I could not fall asleep before I tipped it out (1am)**

**Tell me if you want to read more chapters or not... and I am sorry if there are some (a lot ) of mistakes because I didn't re-read it.**

**Twitter: UnknownDana**


End file.
